


in sleep there are no sorrows

by hearts_kun



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sleep, observation, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: I can’t shake off the feeling that something is off about it, about the way he looks, the way he’s open to me and unaware. It almost makes me question if I should be seeing him like this at all.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	in sleep there are no sorrows

When I woke up, he was in my bed. I was on the floor, must’ve fallen off, given a dull pain in my hip and elbow. He was breathing steady though. Didn’t look like I bothered him with my fall. I stood up.

Thanatos, naked and defenseless, was relaxed and almost frozen in time. There was shockingly little movement in him, almost as if his chest could stop raising any second, leaving him a cold empty body on the sheets. That would be the kind of irony he would’ve appreciated, being the god of death and all. Not the kind of loss I would handle well, though.

His face was more… expressionless, more pure than I’ve ever seen it be in wake. It was a kind of deep sleep that he was in, that had the tendency to bring any man’s nature to the surface. And Thanatos’s was serenity. Absence of his wit that always made me yearn; no heavy scythe that made his spine straighten up under the weight of responsibility. In his sleep, he was almost curled up, his head a bit down, his back bent, his entire self circling into a protective pose of a child.

I’ve never seen him like that before. So vulnerable and yet so calm and free. It was… endearing, but also scary. The more I looked, the more I realized that this was not the way Death was supposed to be. As much as I might have loved him and his sleepy eaves, I couldn’t see it any longer and not be punished by the gods.

And so I slipped back onto the sheets to be with him. Planted a kiss onto his lips, and felt him smile in response and drag a bit of blanket onto the two of us. I knew I woke him. But he didn’t say it. Just pulled me closer, and we drifted back to sleep.


End file.
